Feeling faint
by CrimsonAzureRose
Summary: Prideshipping. Something always gets in their way...


Prideshipping. It seems like Yami and Seto will never get together. This is probably going to be extremely boring but I felt like writing something. Review, tell me how you feel. Bash it, stomp on it, do what you will. Criticism should make my work better in the future (hopefully).

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! Belongs to…not me.

Warnings: Swearing, generic plots and a slightly nicer Bakura than people are used to. Oh and there's also Kisara bashing. Not that I don't like her, it was just easier this way…

Everyone was having a good time. He was fairly sure of that. They were all smiling and laughing and drinking. Music played in muted undertones beneath layers of animated conversation. He did his rounds, checking if everything was up to par. 'Are you having a good time?' or 'Did you want something else to drink?' All in all, Yami Mutou was a spectacular host. Well, of course he was. He was good at absolutely everything else, why should this be any different?

He wondered over to the balcony where he found Yugi, Ryou, Serenity and Tea. The rest of the guys were probably at the food table. Figures.

Yugi shifted his glance over from Tea, "Hey, Yami. Mokuba's here you know."

"I know, Yugi."

A smirk, "Then you should know that _Seto_ should be coming soon too."

A glare, "Why would he? I'm sure Kaiba Corp can't function without him. We wouldn't want to see it crash and burn, now would we?"

Tea giggled and fluttered her eyelashes at him, "This party was a great idea, Yami. Throwing a huge bash to celebrate getting your own body was superb!"

Yugi rolled his eyes at her behaviour. Yami faked a smile. _Why is she so damn annoying? Can't she see that I'm gay? As if I could make it anymore obvious._

Yugi saved Yami by changing the subject, "Why is Kisara here? I know you didn't invite her."

"That's because I didn't. She just showed up and I couldn't exactly turn her away."

Yugi looked ready to kill, "When Kaiba shows up, there's gonna be fireworks."

Yami sighed. "I know. I just wish I wouldn't be here to see it.

The doorbell rang. Yami got up and walked briskly in that direction. He opened the door and behold, the Kaiba Corp king.* Yami could feel those fluttery things in his tummy again. By Ra, they were annoying sometimes! Kaiba just walked in without acknowledging Yami.

"I'm fine, Seto. Thanks for asking," Yami rolled his eyes.

Yami decided to do his rounds again. Sometimes distractions were useful. But after a couple hours of saying, 'Are you having a good time?' and 'Did you want something else to drink?' he was getting weary. He didn't feel like being a good host anymore, so he isolated himself on the recently vacated balcony. But of course, whenever Yami gets comfortable, something else pops up. He wasn't surprised actually.

Something broke.

Yami sighed. _Why me?_

Yami made his way to the living room to see if the damage could be repaired. When he got there, he didn't even notice the glass on the floor. Something much worse was happening. He knew their would be fireworks when Seto saw Kisara but he didn't think they would be these kind of fireworks.

It was one of the moments where the music just stops and everyone looks up at that one person. Everyone looked up at Yami but he didn't care. Seto and Kisara were kissing. He grabbed his jacket and walked out of the Game Shop without saying a word.

The damage couldn't be repaired. His heart was shattered.

Yami walked to the docks. He took a seat on the edge of the pier.

_I shouldn't be surprised. They __were__ together back in Egypt, what was to stop it from happening now? Well, I wasn't the only one surprised, I know that much. I guess people shouldn't believe Kaiba when he says he hates Kisara. I wonder how many times he's said it though. How could one person lie that much? And then there's the fact that he's as straight as a duel monster card. And damn, those things are straight. I shouldn't have overreacted like that. Everyone knows that I love him now. I sound like a bad soap opera. Wait, I sound like any soap opera. Maybe I should fake my own death and come back as my own identical twin._

"Pharaoh?"

He was surprised when Bakura showed up next to him. Bakura of all people.

_Well, here goes…_

Bakura smirked, "You do know what happens now, don't you?"

Yami sighed, "I fake my own death?"

The thief had the nerve to laugh, "There's that, or you could attempt the deadly technique called GET OVER IT!"

Bakura sighed and took a seat next to Yami. "Pharaoh, I'm only gonna say this once, so listen close. You're hot. You're the most eligible bachelor in all of Domino, even more so than that bastard priest. Back in Egypt I wanted to fuck you. Hell, if you wanted me to do it now and I've had enough booze, I'd probably do it. People want you, Yami. _Many_ people want you. You're a nice guy; you've got a lot going for you. Don't stay hung up on the frozen priestsickle. He's never going to get it. I don't know what's wrong with him but it's somehow escaped his attention that you're actually kinda amazing. And if I say it, you know it's true. I think sleeping in his little refrigerator up on Kaiba Corp Tower has frozen his brain. So stop moping around and find some pretty boys to fuck away your thoughts about him."

"I'm not moping around."

"Oh please. I'm not gonna argue with you because it's not even worth it. But really,

you should go ahead and fuck away your worries. You could start with me if you

want…" Bakura gave Yami a wink.

"You are _so _disgusting Tomb Robber," Yami pushed Bakura away with a grin, "but thanks. I appreciate you coming after me."

Yami was leaning forward for a hug when he saw the horrified look on Bakura's face and burst out laughing.

"It's not funny! Insolent little Pharaoh! I am the great King of Thieves, with a capital 'T', thank you very much. I will not stand for this outrageous behaviour!"

Yami just started walking away. When he turned back, Bakura was saying something about his conquest of some great city, at some time or the other. "Hey, Tomb Robber with a capital 'T', you coming back to the Game Shop, or what?"

As they were getting closer to the Game Shop, Yami's pace slowed.

"Oh, come on, Pharaoh! Did you really think anyone would stay after that?"

_Kind of._

"No one's here. Well, except Yugi but he lives here."

Yami opened the door and Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Joey, Ryou, Serenity, Mokuba and Rebecca all jumped up.

"Bakura, you said no one was here!"

"And you took that literally?"

"Yes!"

Mokuba jumped at him, "Gosh Yami. I am so sorry about Seto, he's such a meanie sometimes. Well, not as much as that other lady but still, a meanie. Yugi and I really gave him an ear bashing for what happened."

Yami felt a mild sense of satisfaction knowing Seto received a combined Mutou-Kaiba lecture. His ears are probably still bleeding.

"It's fine, I don't really care that much anyway."

Yugi scoffed, "Of course you do. Everyone knows you're in love with him!"

Yami flinched.

"Define 'everyone,'" Yami breathed, "Kisara?"

"Yes."

"I knew it! That bitch!"

Mokuba piped in, "Don't worry. Seto is oblivious to everything that isn't work. I'm sure he still doesn't know."

"Listen all of you, it doesn't matter now anyway. I'm gonna stay away form Kaiba from now on. Enough's enough, really. I'm just gonna try to put him out of my head from now on. I do still have some fucking pride left! It's about time I started acting like the Pharaoh I am. Ra!"

The painful sting of tears was here and he bit the inside of his cheek.

"Yugi can show you out, I just can't -"

His voice broke a little and he wished for the ground to open up and swallow him. He just left the room quickly and curled up in his bed.

_This fake birthday had sucked._

One week and seven clubs later, Yami was still insisting he was fine. He told Yugi and Ryou he was fine when they invited him to the mall with them. He told Joey and Tristan he was fine when they took him to the arcade. He told Rebecca and Serenity that he was fine when he saw them at the bookshop. He told Bakura he was fine when the Tomb Robber insisted he go clubbing with him on Wednesday. And on Thursday. And on Friday. He told all the eager, attractive young men that prodded drinks in his direction on each outing that no thanks, he was fine.

He had finally retreated to back table to be fine all on his own when somebody walked up to him. He suppressed a sigh and addressed the shadow without looking up, "No thanks, I'm fine."

"I haven't asked the question yet, how can you be so sure the answer 'no thanks'?"

"Because I don't need anything, therefore, whatever you're here to offer is not needed. So, no thanks."

"Yami, we need to talk."

Yami knew that voice. Oh boy, this wasn't good. The fluttery thingies were back almost instantly.

"Well, looks like the answer was 'no thanks' after all." His heart was pounding in time with the fast paced dance music. "Why don't you run along to _Kisara _Kaiba? I have no interest in talking to you."

Seto looked frustrated, "Why would I run to that whore? Never mind, I wanted to talk about what happened at the party…"

Yami narrowed his eyes, "Like I said…no thanks."

He stood up and walked towards Bakura. "Thief, I want to leave."

Bakura paid absolutely no attention to Yami's request.

_New plan._

He called upon his shadow powers and shrouded himself in darkness as he sat in nearest corner. It was with great irritation that he discovered Seto standing next to his table and glaring as if he could actually see Yami.

_Fuck. Four years I've waited and hoped you'd take some interest in me. Now that I want nothing to do with you, you're fucking everywhere!_

Seto slid gracefully into the chair opposite him.

_H__e can't see me. He can't see me. He can't see me. He can't see me._

"Yami."

_Fuck._

"I know you're there."

Yami slammed his fist onto the table and the shadows dissipated abruptly.

"We need to talk about this."

"Just because Mokuba and Yugi have been irritating you, doesn't mean you have to put it on me. I'll tell them you apologised or whatever. Just fuck off."

"Why are you being so stubborn about this?"

"Why are you acting like you care?"

Yami was shouting now and the pair were gathering some onlookers. Yami made to stand up but –

"You aren't going anywhere till we sort this out. I came all the way to this noisy, filthy place and I'm not leaving till I get the result I came for." Seto grabbed Yami's wrist.

"Please let me go."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What do you mean? There are lots of things I don't tell you, _Seto._ Like, this morning, I found a grey hair on my head. It was terrible, I -"

Yami was cut off, "Why didn't you tell me you were in love with me?"

It was like being slapped, getting a bucket of ice water thrown at his face and being slapped all at once.

"I'm not in love with you."

"Bullshit. That bitch told me right after you walked out at the party."

"Fuck you. Let me go! I hate you."

"You love me!"

"Radamnit! I'm sick of people telling me how I feel, like they know better than I do. I'll tell you how I feel you fucking bastard. I'm worn out, I'm tired of waiting and I'm tired of feeling, like someone pulled my heart out through my throat. And yes, so maybe I do fucking love you and maybe it has been for years but that doesn't stop me from fucking hating you too!"

Yami pulled his wrist free and ran outside as fast as he could without bumping into anyone. And if he did, he didn't care. He ignored Bakura's calls and tried to fight down the feeling of disappointment he got when he realised that Seto wasn't coming after him.

_I don't know why I keep getting my hopes up every time I see him. It's obvious he doesn't want me._

He took the long route back home. He didn't feel like facing Yugi's questions about the new boyfriend he was supposed to have found. However, when he finally reached the Game Shop, Yugi wasn't home.

_Hmmm. Probably at Ryou's._

Grandpa wasn't there either; he was only coming back from that Duel Monster convention next week. He went to search for some food (walking actually takes a lot out of a former spirit) but found a note instead. The note had a Kaiba Corp keycard that allowed him to access any room in the building.

_Yami_

_We still need to talk__. I'm not done with you. I just figured you'd want some more time. I thought a week would be enough but even I'm wrong sometimes. Their are some things you should know. Firstly, I didn't kiss her. She started it but we can insult her some other time. Secondly, I need you to know that I __want__ to love you, Yami. I know that I could love you. _

_I don't trust easily, so I don't know anything besides the love I feel for Mokuba. But if picturing__ your face everytime I close my eyes is love, then I already love you. If hearing your name gives me goosebumps and if wanting to wake up next to you every morning are signs of love, then I'm sure I already love you._

_Don't give up on me yet,_

_Seto_

Yami went to bed after setting his alarm for tomorrow morning, or actually later _this _morning. He had business to attend too. After all, he had a new keycard to break in…

…**The End…**

*In Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series, Little Kuriboh refers to Seto as the Kaiba Corp king in one of his songs. I just couldn't resist. XD


End file.
